A Serious Couple
by aerii
Summary: "HEII... KAU PEMAIN BASKET DENGAN NOMOR PUNGGUNG 88, YANG SEDANG MINUM... LIHAT SINI! TEMANKU MENYUKAIMU!", "AKU MEMBENCIMU, PARK CHANYEOL!", "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Park Baekhyun!" ChanBaek/ Kim Jongin/Do Kyungsoo/ EXO/ GS / OneShoot/ cerita dan judul ngalor ngidul, but RnR ! Don'tbash! HappyReading
1. Chapter 1

_**A Serious Couple**_

Main Cast :

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun**_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo**_

 _ **Kim Jongin**_

 _ **(GS for Uke)**_

;;;

Typo(s)

OOC

ONESHOOT

Rated T

Romance/Freindship

 _Desclaimer:_

 **"hanya meminjam nama cast utama dari pemilik-Nya. Isi cerita yang pasaran murni ide sendiri jika ada yang menemukan isi yang sama dengan cerita ini, itu sungguh diluar dugaan"**

Just Read and Then Review

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ini malas dan ini menyebalkan bagi seorang Do Kyungsoo jika sahabatnya yang sama mungilnya dengan tubuhnya, menarik paksa dirinya untuk memenuhi keinginannya. Ia akan senang dan akan sangat berterima kasih jika Byun Baekhyun memaksanya untuk pergi menikmati es krim atau shopping atau menikmati jajanan pinggir jalan di kawasan Myeondong, tapi bukan untuk menemaninya menonton pertunjukkan yang sangat tidak penting –menurutnya. Gadis berpipi chubby itu sesungguhnya tidak menyukai keramaian, ia –jika memiliki waktu luang- akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan bergumal dengan buku-buku sejarah, teknologi, musik dan lain sebagainya di perpustakaan kampusnya dari pada membuang waktunya untuk berdesak-desakkan dengan mahasiswa yang mayoritas adalah kaum hawa.

Disinilah mereka, di GOR universitas S. Menyempilkan tubuh kecil mereka di antara beberapa para fangirl –menurut Kyungsoo lagi- yang tengah bersorak menyemangati dua belas manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki setengah dewasa tengah berebut bola berwarna merah bata di arena lapang.

Kyungsoo mendengus berkali-kali, sambil sesekali membenarkan kacamata tebalnya dan melirik sahabatnya, Baekhyun, yang tengah tersenyum memandangi para pemain basket yang tengah berlatih untuk tournament basket antar fakultas yang akan diadakan beberapa minggu lagi. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun yang sepertinya tertuju pada pria berkulit tan yang sialnya –menurut Kyungsoo- terlihat seksi dengan peluh yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Tak jauh dari pria itu, pria dengan tinggi menjulang ke atas tengah mendribble bola basket ke arah pria berkulit tan, mungkin itu strategi permainan mereka dalam menghadapi lawanya. Entahlah, Kyungsoo tidak peduli, dan tidak mau untuk sekedar mengerti olaraga macam itu.

"Kau terlihat menikmati permainan mereka?" sindir Kyungsoo. Meski pelan dan mungkin kalah dengan teriakan para fangril yang tengah mendukung team nya, Baekhyun memudarkan senyum manisnya dan memandang ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya memintamu untuk menemaniku menonton mereka dan jangan protes! Sekali ini saja kau menemaniku tidak masalah kan? Aku selalu menemanimu di perpustakaan kau tahu dan sekarang waktunya kau menemaniku" balasnya lalu kembali fokus ke arah lapang.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, kedua tangannya mengepal erat di pinggiran pagar tribun. Ini aneh! Ia sangat mengenal sahabatnya itu. Byun Baekhyun sangat acuh dengan segala hal urusan kampus kecuali kelas, dosen dan materi kuliah. Tapi ini, dengan segala jurus aegyonya, ia merayu Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya menonton latihan team basket yang jelas bukan team dari fakultas mereka. Kyungsoo menelisik sudut mata sipit Baekhyun, dan benar saja matanya selalu tertuju dengan pria yang tengah bermain basket itu. Jatuh cinta! Pernyataan itu tepat untuk dilayangkan kepada Byun Baekhyun. Ia selalu tersenyum saat salah satu pemain basket dengan nomor punggung 88 itu berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Byun Baekhyun menyukai pria itu! –menurut Kyungsoo lagi dan lagi.

Prok..Prok..Prok...

Kyungsoo harus menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya saat para fangirl di belakangnya itu bersorak memuji permainan si pria berkulit sedikit gelap namun tampan itu.

"Soo-yah! Dia sangat keren!" tiba-tiba Baekhyun membuka suaranya tanpa melirik ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Siapa?"

"Itu..!" Baekhyun memonyongkan bibirnya untuk menunjuk kumpulan pria yang tengah beristirahat.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya meski ia sudah memakai kacamata, tetap saja ia ingin melihat lebih dan lebih jelas lagi "Itu!?" dengan tanpa malu Kyungsoo menunjuk pria bernomer punggung 88 yang tengah meneguk air minum dalam kemasan botol itu.

Baekhyun mendelik dan menepis punggung tangan Kyungsoo "Yak! Jangan ditunjukk.. kau kampungan sekali!" omelnya.

Kyungsoo mendecih "Kau dari tadi memperhatikannya! Kau menyukainya?"

"Dia keren kan?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Bukan, bukan tersenyum dengan ekspressi menunjukkan persetujuan atas pertanyaan Baekhyun. Tapi, senyum itu mengisyaratkan sebuah kejahilan, senyum yang jika orang ahli ekspressi mengartikannya adalah senyum seseorang yang mendapatkan ide cermelang.

Baekhyun tidak menyadari keanehan Kyungsoo. Ia masih memperhatikan seseorang di lapang sana.

"Ah.. iyah! Dia keren, tampan dan sedikit seksii..." katanya " **HEII... KAU PEMAIN BASKET DENGAN NOMOR PUNGGUNG 88, YANG SEDANG MINUM... LIHAT SINI! TEMANKU MENYUKAIMU!"** lantang, teriakan suara Kyungsoo memecahakan kegaduhan di GOR kampus tersebut.

Hening.

Tik..tok..tik..tok..

YAP! BERHASIL.

Seluruh mata memandang ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang merangkul Baekhyun dan menunjukk wajah Baekhyun yang memerah karena ulah Kyungsoo.

"Yak!" Baekhyun melepas rangkulan Kyungsoo "Kau gadis gila! Kapan aku bilang aku menyukainya?" bisiknya "Kau menyebalkan...!" Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju pintu timur dan berlari dengan diiringi tatapan berpasang-pasang mata dengan ekspresi melongo. Termasuk dari pria pemain basket yang tengah mengelap keringatnya dan duduk di pinggir lapang.

Kyungsoo terkikik "Kau mau kemana.. hey! Tunggu aku" Kyungsoo hendak mengejar Baekhyun namun baru beberapa langkah ia berhenti dan menatap ke arah lapang. Memberikan senyum heartlipsnya lalu melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah lapang. Kyungsoo pun berlari menyusul sahabatnya yang baru saja ia permalukan.

Huuuuu...

Kyungsoo dapat mendengar teriakan ejekkan dari para fangirl para pemain bola basket itu. Namun bukan Kyungsoo namanya jika ia tidak bersikap cuek dan acuh tak acuh.

* * *

TUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT...

Sang pelatih meniupkan peluitnya saat Kai berhasil memberikan poin tambahan untuk team basket dalam latihannya hari ini. Tiupan peluit panjang itu menandakan pemain untuk beristirahat.

Kai berlari dan menyusul rekannya yang sudah lebih dulu berkumpul di pinggir lapang.

"Minumlah.. kau pasti lelah!" seru Chanyeol, si kapten basket sambil melempar minuman dalam kemasan botol tersebut.

Kai menerimanya, ia langsung meneguk air minumnya. Para penonton atau suporternya yang berada ditribun masih saja meneriaki mereka sebagai bentuk menyemangati. Teman-teman fakultasnya sedikit menyeramkan memang.

"Gomawo, hyung!" katanya lalu menutup kembali botol tersebut "Kau terlihat bersemangat latihan hari ini, ada sesuatu?" tanya Kai karena sedikit penasaran dengan perubahan semangat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang duduk dipinggir lapangan dengan kedua kakinya yang di selonjorkan itu memberikan senyum idiotnya lalu dagunya bergerak ke atas tepatnya memberi isyarat ke arah tribun jika ada sesuatu yang menyemangatinya.

Kai menoleh ke arah belakangnya dan mendapati beberapa teman sefakultasnya tengah bersorak ke arahnya, lalu tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Chanyeol "karena mereka?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol menggeleng "Bukan, tapi gadis yang berdiri disamping gadis berkacamata" ralatnya.

"Oh... kekasihmu?"

"Byun Baekhyun namanya!" jawab Chanyeol "Aku bermain game dengannya dan dia kalah lalu taruhannya dia harus menemaniku berlatih hari ini"

"Dia hanya menontonmu bukan menemanimu!"

"Terserah apa katamu, yang pasti melihatnya dengan senyuman seperti itu membuatku bersemangat!" lanjut Chanyeol tanpa merubah posisinya, ia mengambil handuk putih yang bertengger di lehernya guna menyeka keringatnya.

Kai mengangguk, lalu kembali memutar badannya dan menatap ke arah tribun penonton dan menatap gadis, tunangan Chanyeol itu. "Cantik, kekasihmu!" pujinya lalu kembali meneguk air mineralnya, hingga ia harus tersedak karena teriakan salah satu penonton yang menggema di GOR.

" **HEII... KAU PEMAIN BASKET DENGAN NOMOR PUNGGUNG 88, YANG SEDANG MINUM... LIHAT SINI! TEMANKU MENYUKAIMU!"** Kai hampir saja menyemburkan isi minumannya ketika gadis berkacamata itu meneriakinya. Jelas meneriakinya, siapalagi yang mengenakan kaos dengan nomor punggung 88 kalau bukan dirinya. Kai menatap gadis berkacamata yang tengah merangkul sahabatnya dan menunjuk wajah sahabatnya yangseperti tengah meronta.

"H-hyung? Kekasihmu menyukaiku?" tanya Kai pada Chanyeol sambil menunjuk wajah nya.

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan teriakan gadis berkacamat tebal itu. Tidak, semua pemain yang berkumpul bersama mereka pun terkejut dan memandang ke arah sumber kegaduhan tersebut.

"Ish! Jinjja! Gadis gila itu..." umpat Chanyeol sambil memandang arah tunangannya yang setengah berlari keluar dari GOR.

Kai kembali menatap ke arah penoton dan melihat gadis yang baru saja berteriak ke arahnya tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Kai tersenyum.

* * *

"Sampai kapan kau membuatku malu, Do Kyungso?!" omel Baekhyun di taman kampus.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan polosnya "Aku hanya membantumu untuk menyampaikan perasaanmu saja!"

Jika bukan karena keimutan dan kepolosan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun mungkin sudah membuat Kyungsoo menjadi adonan ttaebokki karena tingkah kampungannya itu. Tapi sayang, Kyungsoo sangat imut untuk disakiti.

"Huuft" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang "Dengar! Kyungsoo-ssi! Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, karena kau mau membantuku!" Kyungsoo tersenyum **"TAPI KAU SALAH ORANG!"** Kyungsoo terperanjat saat Baekhyun berteriak di depannya.

Kyungsoo menautkan kedua alis shincan-nya. "Maksudmu?"

"YAK! Do idiot Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Besok ikut aku untuk memeriksakan matamu lagi!" lanjutnya.

"Lagi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Tidak..tidak.. ini tidak akan berhasil! Huh! Aku penasaran pria seperti apa yang akan menemanimu nanti dengan sikap polosmu?" lirih Baekhyun

"Kau mengucapkan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun terpaksa tersenyum "Ah, tidak! Aku hanya berdoa kepada Tuhan, semoga aku di beri umur panjang!"

Kyungsoo memegang pundak Baekhyun "Kau sakit? Sakit apa? Sejak kapan? Ah, aku masih membutuhkanmu dan tolong, jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"STOP!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak "Mau ice cream?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan cepat.

* * *

"Kau baru pulang?" suara bass menggema ditelinga Baekhyun saat ia baru saja mengganti sepatu heels nya dengan sandal flatnya.

Baekhyun menatap ke arah pria baru saja selesai mandi dengan aroma kayu manis menguar dari tubuhnya dan tangannya tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil bewarna putih. Pria itu duduk di sofa.

Baekhyun mengambil alih handuk Chanyeol. Ia berdiri di depan Chanyeol dan mengusak rambut Chanyeol dengan handuk yang Chanyeol egang tadi.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Aku tadi menraktir Kyungsoo ice cream, dan yah... aku mengklarifikasi semuanya..." jawabnya.

Chanyeol mendongkakkan kepalanya. "Apa dia mengerti?"

Baekhyun mendengus, ia kini duduk di samping Chanyeol. "Membutuhkan waktu dua jam untuk menceritakan semuanya, dan membutuhkan waktu satu jam untuk merayunya agar ia mengerti dan memaafkanku! Harusnya kau tahu, bagaimana dia jika sedang marah! Dia sangat benci dibohongi..."

Park Chanyeol, merengkuh kepala Baekhyun "Kau tidak membohonginya, sayang! Hanya saja kau belum memiliki waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakan semuanya... dan kejadian tadi kau pasti sangat malu..."

Baekhyun mengangguk "Aku tidak akan kuliah besok! Aku takut dengan teman sekelasmu yang kebanyakan adalah fans sahabatmu itu..." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol terkikik, "Kau tenang saja... aku sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Kai! Dan dia mengerti..."

Baekhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya "Lagi pula ini salah Kyungsoo! Dia memiliki pandangan yang buruk! Aku berencana memberitahukan hubungan kita jika seandainya dia tidak salah orang dan berteriak" Baekhyun sangat kesal karena tingkah Kyungsoo yang membuatnya mengganti plan A menjadi plan B.

Chanyeol mengelus pundak Baekhyun dengan sayang "Sudahlah... lagi pula ini tidak semua salah Kyungsoo kan... aku senang karena akhirnya kau mengungkapkan hubungan kita! Aku semakin tenang sekarang..."

"Maafkan aku Chan... karena aku sempat meragukan hubungan kita... kau tahu kita terlalu muda untuk hubungan seperti ini! Aku belum siap dengan perjodohan kita..."

Chanyeol mengangguk "Aku mengerti... tapi sekarang kau sudah mulai membuka hatimu dan tidak menutupi hubungan kita... kau tinggal mengatur waktu yang tepat ntuk mengenalkanku dengan sahabatmu, aku pun begitu..."

Baekhyun mengangguk. ia merasa beruntung ada Chanyeol di sampingnya. Pria yang menerima dirinya apa adanya. Pria yang tidak pernah mempermasalahkan keputusan Baekhyun. Pria yang sudah mengubah sebagaian hidupnya. Menjadi Park Baekhyun, misalnya.

Chanyeol memiliki sisi yang dewasa sehingga ia bisa mengemong Baekhyun. Meski hubungannya terbilang muda, namun ia dan Baekhyun memiliki komitment untuk menjaga komunikasi dengan baik. sikapnya pulalah yang mengajarkan Baekhyun untuk tidak menyesali keputusan kedua orang tua mereka yang sudah menjodohkan mereka sejak lama. Meski Chanyeol dan Baekhyun belum lama saling kenal, namun hubungan keduanya tetap membaik karena adanya komunikasi yang baik juga diantaranya.

Baekhyun memang tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya untuk bersama Chanyeol. Ia sudah menjaminkan kebahagiaanya pada pria pilihan kedua orang tuanya. Menikah diusia tidak membuatnya kehilangan masa-masa bebasnya. Chanyeol dengan adil membagi waktu Baekhyun dengan baik antara statusnya sebagai istri dan juga sebagai mahasiswa. Well, do'akan saja hubungan mereka sakinah mawadah dan warrohmah (?)

"Saranghae, Park Baekhyun!" gumam Chanyeol sambil memegang tangan kanan Baekhyun dan sesekali mengusap cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Nado, tuan Park!"

Baekhyun menyadarkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol. Keduanya menatap figura besar di dinding yang berada di atas televisi. Gambar yang diambil beberapa bulan yang lalu setelah pemberkatan bersama keluarga besarnya dan keluarga dari Chanyeol yang menjadi suaminya sekarang.

"Tunggu...!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba berkata sehingga membuat Baekhyun membenarkan kepalanya. Baekhyun lebih memilih bersender dengan punggung sofa.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh menyukai Kai kan?"

Baekhyun mendecih "Apakah aku memiliki waktu untuk menyukai seseorang disaat aku sudah bersuami?"

Dengan idiotnya Chanyeol tersenyum lalu dengan sekali hentakan ia kini membuat Baekhyun berada dalam gendongannya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Baekhyun yang reflect langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum "Aku akan memandikanmu..."

Baekhyun mendelik. "Turunkan aku, pabbo!"

"Tugas seorang istri adalah menuruti kata suamninya kan?" goda Chanyeol smabil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

 **"AKU MEMBENCIMU, PARK CHANYEOL!"**

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Park Baekhyun!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KEUT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Ff pertama dengan maincast ChanBaek._

 _Cerita ringan dan pas-pasan yang terinspirasi setelah menonton gebyarkampus yang dengan beberapa pertandingan olaraga, salah satunya basket._

 _Mian, jika cerita dan judulnya gak nyambung. bahkan terkesan gantung... cuma buat senang-senang aja bikinnya..._

 _Dan jangan dibash jika jelek, cukup kasih saran dan kritik dengan bahasa yang mudah aerii mengerti..._

 _Lagi belajar mendalami ChanBaek.. Lagi belajar bikin ff dengan cast ChanBaek_

 _jadi jika sedikit mengecewakan ChanBaekh shipper, tolong dimaafkan dan jangan bash aerii *puppyeyes_

 _Semoga di like oleh para readers..._

 _Review Juseyoooooo_

 _XOXO_

 _==aerii==_


	2. an announcement !

Bukan sequel hanya cuap-cuap tentang ff ini...

Astaga... dari semua yang ngeriview meskipun sedikit, semuanya minta SEQUEL... omo...kalian belum puas sama ceritanya yang ini? Oke baiklah, wajar jika kalian belum puas karena pekerjaan aerii juga bukan pemuas (?) , eh !

Baiklah, readers.. karena aerii baik, aerii bakal kasih sequel-nya! Chaptered malah! Tapi clue nya, ganti judul, genre tetap humor! Rated masih di pertanyakan, cast anak-anak EXO (KaiSoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin) akan bertambah jika dibutuhkan. Siap UP !

Karena aeri juga baik... aerii bakal kasih teaser-nya dulu dech ...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Nunna... ada apa dengan pakaianmu? Kau seperti SPG!"- Oh Sehun

"Disebuah perusahaan..., ah, aku terlambat Sehun-ah!- Do Kyungsoo

"Kau menaiki taksiku, maka kau harus membayar taksinya"-Do Kyungsoo

"Apa? Yak! Bagaimana bisa kau ceroboh seperti ini, eoh? Kau tahu hari aku harus menjadi juri untuk wawancara karyawan baru?"-Kim Jongin

"Hanya taksi? Eoh? Bahkan aku lupa bagaimana caranya naik taksi, dan aku ... bisa kau ingatkan kapan terakhir kali aku naik taksi?"-Kim Jongin

"Cepat panggil taksinya, aku akan kehilangan seperdetik waktuku karena mendengar ceramahanmu..."-Kim Jongin

"Astaga, Baek! Ini gosong lagi?"-Park Chanyeol

"Baek, kau sudah mengikuti kelas memasak selama tiga bulan dan kau masih belum bisa membuat telor ceplok? Kau serius mengikutinya kan?"-Park Chanyeol

"Ten..tentu saja..! _tidak!_ "-Byun Baekhyun

"Terimakasih juga selalu membuatku terlambat ke kantor, nona Park!"-Park Chanyeol

"Terjadi sesuatu di jalan, menurut sekertarisnya, ia sedang on the way dengan taksi"-Kim Minseok

"Baiklah... kita mulai secara acak... biarkan aku memilih siapa yang lebih dulu masuk ke dalam sini..ah aku sudah tidak sabar menyiksanya...DO KYUNGSOO... kita mulai dari gadis itu!"-Kim Jongin

"Hey, nona! Bersikap manislah pada wakil direktur!"-Kim Minseok

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Otthokae? Masih pengen sequel? Ini humor yah, jadi konfliknya kagak akan berat-berat.. awalnya mau bikin angst, mau bikin Jongin nya penyakitan tapi malas mikir berat, plis hidup gue aja udah berat, jadi jangan kasih beban lagi..apaan ini...SKIP.

.

dan lagi, please stop call me author, atau thor, you can call me as 'aerii' no other one! cause I am just a girl who has an imagination in my mind to create all of my stories. there isn't caused I have an skill as a writer. all of storie just an my imagination, just for have fun, and I am not an author whom created the great stories! I swear it's not good, isn't it? but as a human that has a creation as a story I hope you are give me feedback as a gimme a review hihihihi... just appreciating my work kkkkkkk

(intinya, panggil ane aerii yah, jangan author atau thor, karena emang aerii bukan autor, aerii hanya yah kalian tahu sendirilah, sepotong fangirl yang tinggal dipelosok)

hahha lupakan curahatan ilegal ini, mungkin aerii butuh piknik :D

.

Jika kalian masih ngotot pengen di buatkan SEQUEL, tolong ingatkan aerii buat post sequelnya jam 10 WIB pagi besok yah, jika aerii lupa, teror aja aerii gak papah kok, terornya pake martabak manis, choco pie, seblak pedas juga boleh... *abaikan

Gimme your suggest please !

 _ **XOXO**_

 _ **aerii**_


End file.
